Reclamação
by Kotori Uchiha
Summary: Para os narusasu, sasunaru e outros.


Ok, isso enche **MUITO **a minha pouca paciência.

Vamos começar pelo mais conhecido no fandom. Os ataques dos NaruSasu.

A dita cuja fala que os ataques não pararam. Que os SasuSaku são um bando de imundos que não sabem o lugar onde tem de ficar. Isso não dá pra aturar, sem contar que quem reclama e gosta de SasuNaru, ela vai e reclama.

Mas, na minha simples pesquisa para ver uma longfic, notei uma NaruSasu. Achando que era uma SasuNaru, fui ver se o Narusasu forever havia colocado uma critica. Mas havia uma critica, só que não era quem eu pensava não...

Observem e tirem suas próprias conclusões.

_Membros SasuSakus_

**SasuNarus são um bando de bunda moles mesmos! Como eles permitam que esses fanzinho de merda NaruSasu desmoralizem o Sasuke assim! Como eles se dizem grandes Sasuketes enquanto permitam que pessoas como essa dita autora fique escrevendo MERDAAA! Grandes e horrendas merdas por aí, como o nome do Sasuke! Desmoralizando tudo o que o Kishimoto construiu no mangá sobre os a história dos Uchihas... E simplesmente vem essas merda de fãs e fodem com tudo! Ou, melhor, vem essas desgraças de Narutetes e detonam com tudo! Simplesmente pelo prazer de humilhar o Sasuke. Pelo prazer de ver o Uchiha sendo pisando pelo Naruto, pois, não agüentam suportar que o Sasuke é melhor que o Naruto!**

**Nós SasuSaku podemos aceitas, em certos pontos os SasuNaru, eles até são pessoas decentes... Mas, agora, quando surge essas merdas de NaruSasu, que estão no mesmo patamar de idiotas que os NaruSakus... Não, nós não engolimos isso. É POR CAUSA DE VOCÊS SEUS BANDOS DE MERDA; QUE NAS COMUNIDADES DE NARUTO NOS SASUKETES VIRAMOS CHACOTAS! É por causa de gente que não tem a mínima competência de apenas discutir a obra do Kishimoto no CANON ao todo, sem essas bobeiras de fanfics... Não, estou sendo radical, tem fanfics boas, claro, para aqueles que SABEM escreve. Para aqueles que têm a mínima ciência do que está botando no papel para fulano e ciclano ler. Para aqueles que têm VERGONHA NA CARA de escrever algo bom; proveitoso; algo que ajude e complemente à grande obra do Kishimoto. Mas, não! A cada dia, essa escoria de gentinha infeliz vem pra acabar com tudo detonar com os personagens, os transformado nisso que está nessa porra de fic. Uns nada.**

**Melhor, Naruto retratado como o fodão, enquanto o Sasuke é o nada. Não, não. Enquanto o Sasuke dá a bunda pra Naruto.**

**Colocando numa balança pelo menos até os NaruSakus, que pelo amor de Deus, são um bando de idiotas que acreditam numa casal falido... Parecem pessoas mais sensatas que esses infames NaruSasu.**

**É, sério, isso já deu. ACABOU. Ninguém de nós SasuSakus estamos alegres, muito menos disposto, em continuar presenciado essa situação de ver o nosso personagem preferido desmoralizado, rebaixado, tão sacanamente assim. E ainda mais por um bando de pessoas que com certeza podem até ler o mangá, mas, não teriam a decência de saber o que seria um: Kasegui no Jutsu, por reles exemplo. Ou, melhor, sabe o que é pelo menos o: Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan. Hahahaha dúvido muito, deve estar correndo nesse exato momento na Wiki ou outra merda pra saber direito sobre coisas tão bobas que aparecem direto no mangá. E o mais triste é que se DIZ fã do mangá. Não, querida você não é uma fã. É apenas uma pobre criatura que acompanha sim, mas, unicamente pra ficar fazendo fanfic... E, digo, que nem para isso você presta!**

**Só para avisas. NÓS, SASUSAKUS, DECLARAMOS-NOS HATERS DE NARUSASUS! (Esperem, pois, vocês pobrezinhos fanzinhos Narutetes, não tem idéia com quem foram mexer )quero, dizer, podem até descobrir... (perguntem aos NaruSakus que terão uma breve idéia). Simplesmente não fazem a mínima idéia. Não somos os idiotas SasuNarus, não, aqueles inútil. Pois se as coisas chegaram nessa situação caótica, é tudo culpa dos SasuNaru, por deixar essas pragas de fãs NaruSasu ter alguma liberdade por aí, e começarem a achar que são o rei da cocada preta!**

**Obs: E, vocês fãs NaruSasu, continuem a invadir a nossa comunidade SasuSaku e a comunidade do Sasuke para publicar essas coisas nojentas de Doujins e imagens do Naruto comendo o Sasuke, pra ver aonde é que vão parar!**

**Membros das comunidades SasuSakus do orkut!**

Quem quiser ver por si mesma, procure a fic "8 semanas" da Kappuchu09 e coloque nas reviews do primeiro capitulo.

Meu deus. Gente, se toquem.

**É APENAS UM DESENHO! **

Eu até entendo avisos de pessoas que pedem para parar, ou que reclamam de tal casal fazer estardalhaço. Mais não existem SÓ vocês. Muita gente entra no site para ler as fics, para comentar sobre o capitulo, para tudo isso e mais. Mas sempre tem alguém para começar uma guerrinha. Sempre. Sem exceção. Agora, eu só peço uma coisa. Criem uma comunidade, um fórum, algo assim e intitulem como "Guerrinhas inúteis!". Porque essas guerrinhas não vão fazer os mangás saírem mais rápido, não vai fazer o anime sair desses fillers chatos, só vai incomodar os outros. Portanto, resolvam suas guerras em outro lugar, ok?

Eu sou sasusaku, mais eu não sou uma Hater, eu respeito. Porque se eu respeito, tu me respeitas e ele me respeita. Verbo simples de conjugar. Mas, eu não gosto de Yaoi, no máximo um SasoDei, mas sobre Naruto e Sasuke, eu pouco me importo quem é o homem e quem e a mariquinha da relação. Só porque é a menina da relação, não quer dizer que é fraco.

Com isso, termino minha reclamação.

Espero que essas coisas imbecis parem.

Até mais.

P.S: Narusau forever, se quer reclamar com os autores, envie uma PM, okays? E ative a opção mensagem privada, porque ai você tem privacidade. E Membros sasusakus, façam uma conta, não coloquem suas mensagens (inúteis) na historia de outros.


End file.
